Forbidden
by CullenPearl
Summary: When something is meant to be, you can't fight the inevitable. But when a dream finally comes true, it doesn't mean automatically it's going to be easier. One-shot, BPOV, ExB, AU/AH. Rated M for adult theme.


**A/N: **

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I just play with the characters. No copyright infringement inten****ded. I am not making any money.**

**This little One Shot here has been stuck in my head for a very long time. I couldn't ignore the itching in my fingers anymore – I had to write it down.**

**Allison, thank you so much for proof reading. Luv ya, chica!**

**Enjoy ****my debut =)**

Edward was so close I could smell a subtle note of his scent. He hugged me the tiniest bit too long. I wanted time to stand still. I wanted him to hold me forever. It felt right. It was like coming home, like I was born to be in his arms. He took a step back, looked down at me and smiled. Nothing needed to be said in this moment. No words could have been created to fit in this kind of situation. I felt like I was walking on clouds.

Carefully, he put a finger under my chin so I could look him in the eyes deeply. He started to cradle my face with his hands. He looked at me lovingly, a touch of smile still on his perfect face.

"Bella," he whispered and then he stroked softly with his thumbs over my cheeks. My eyes fluttered closed and I laid back my head. He still held my head in his hands and in a touch, as soft as a feather in a breeze brushing my skin his lips met my left eye lid. I could feel his nose on my forehead slowly making its way into my hair and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh God," he sighed and pulled me in into another hug. He carefully put my head against his strong chest, his fingers stroking the hair in the nape of my neck. My arms were embracing him firmly and now it was my time to sigh. It was amazing how well we fit together. Like two single puzzle pieces finally finding each other to become one.

I don't know how long we stood there and honestly I didn't care. This was what I was dreaming about for a really long time. This moment in time has been the main theme of my dreams for months! Chasing me literally not only nights, but days, too! I still couldn't believe it was coming true.

It was amazing how fast my worries could turn into joy. In a second, it felt like I was on fire. My stomach was sending out butterflies in every single direction of my body, my heart was beating a million miles a minute - a subtle chill was making its way through my spine leaving my skin in nothing but goose bumps.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I knew it from the beginning. In fact, this has been the reason I haven't been doing anything to find out if he felt it, too. I could not live with the pain of his rejection, nor the feeling of being an insane freak with the final confirmation that every single thing I have imagined in the last months was fantasy. The little touches, the little hints in his kind words. It drove me crazy not knowing and not being able to do anything.

"We have to be careful," he breathed after a while.

"I know," I told him. I wasn't able to say anything else. Instead I looked up in his eyes pleadingly. _Please, don't stop though_ I silently told him.

Of course, he knew exactly what I was thinking. He smiled, put his hands on both sides of my face again and kissed my forehead.

"Shh, we will figure something out, don't worry" he said. "I have been waiting for this moment way too long."

I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath. It was too good to be true. I wished for someone to poke me so I would know I definitely wasn't dreaming.

His nose traveled from my forehead down along my hairline until I could feel his hot breath against my ear.

"I can't deny what you mean to me anymore," he whispered. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had to concentrate very much not to start panting.

I could feel his nose making its way down along my jaw, my face still in his hands. Before I could even think about something appropriate to reply I felt his lips on mine.

He tasted like chocolate and mint and heaven. The additional smell of his cologne was making me light-headed. Our mouths were moving in perfect sync while his fingers stroked down my throat and my shoulders. He then pulled me in a tight embrace, his strong arms around my body. I was on fire.

In a way of their own, my hands got lost in his hair and I pulled his head even closer to mine. Our first kiss was even better than I always imagined it to be. I couldn't get enough of him.

Although I forgot the world around us the phone ringing in the room next to him brought me back to reality.

"I have to go. The others will be back soon," I spoke softly against his lips. I was scared that a sound level higher than a whisper would burst our little bubble.

"You're right", he said. "May I call you tonight when I get home?"

My surprise must have been written all around my face. "Y…yes, of course… if you want to," I told him self-consciously. "B…b...but you don't have to do that," embarrassed I looked on the floor. "I would understand that…-"

"Look at me," he said.

I looked up and found nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"I want to."

I must have looked like a hypnotized bunny. "`kay," was the only thing I could answer. I tried to smile at him before I went to the door to open it.

"Bella, wait!"

I turned around and surprisingly found him standing right behind me. He took my hand up to his face, closed his eyes and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

"Miss you already," he breathed.

Braver than I ever have been, I put my other hand on his cheek and stroked over his eye lid, like he'd done it with mine before. When I stopped he opened his eyes and I tried to create the best smile I was able to put on my face.

"Talk to you soon," I said.

Then I opened the door and stepped outside. It took everything I had in me not to turn around and look at him again. I knew I wouldn't have been able to leave and close the door from the outside if I would have looked at his face one more time.

I walked to the elevator and pressed the button. I could still feel my heart beat in my throat when it arrived. I got in, turned around and took one more look at the door at the end of the corridor:

_**EDWARD CULLEN, CEO  
CULLEN INC.**_

The big black letters on it were surely there to remind me that, from now on things would never be the same. My time here would be even harder than it used to be before I knew he felt exactly the way I did.

I sighed while the door closed and the elevator started descending to my office.

**Thank you sooo much for reading!  
What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Please, click the little review button and let me know.**


End file.
